Sweet Revenge
by JustMadman
Summary: The mischievous white devil has been using 1st April to its fullest! But what happens when karma returns her the favor..?


Thanks guys for reading, reviewing and.. Whatever else you can do with my previous story, I'm really happy.

And... Since CrazyLikeAnko made an FF on April Fools' Day, I thought, maybe I should give it a shot as well. My english isn't good, so there might be grammatical errors here and there, I hope you can bear with it. So.. Here goes! I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and the school bell rang. A signal warning everyone else that the waves of students are about to come. The elementary school of Uminari City slowly emptied, flooding the streets, bus stops and parks with students. Everyone happily packed their bags, and left their classrooms. Everyone except for one; a quiet, blonde girl packed her bag, sat back on her chair, and face-desked. Fate sighed. She had a really long day today. Being totally new to Earth's customs and all, it was her first time experiencing April Fools' Day. And she definitely wasn't enjoying it. Not one bit. Even her best friend, Nanoha, fooled her. Phfft! Not just once, but countless times. She already lost count of the number of pranks she got pulled on, teased, and laughed at halfway through the day. She closed her eyes to collect herself after the bad day she had, and took in another deep breath, letting out a sigh. Being so tired, she didn't notice a short brunette approaching her silently.<p>

"Why the long face, Fate-chan?" Hayate asked suddenly, causing Fate to jump.

"Wh-wh-whoa! Hayate! Since when were you here? Are you here to pull something on me as well?" Fate turned to scan Hayate suspiciously. Guess that's what happens to you after being picked on all day long.

As any local Earthling, who knew that poor Fate wasn't from Earth, of course, Hayate figured that it'd probably be Fate's first time experiencing April Fools'Day. And the thought of that made her giggle, and tempting to tease Fate as well. "Hmm, seems like it's your first time experiencing April Fools' Day, huh? Did you get tricked by THAT many people, you're scared of me now? I'm hurt." Hayate bent down and clenched her chest, feigning hurt.

"No no no, it's just that-" Before Fate could explain herself the brunette started laughing out loud. "Mou~ You're teasing me! Not you too. And I thought you were my only friend. Even Nanoha made fun of me all day long!" That caught Hayate's attention.

"Sorry, sorry… You were just too cute to tease! How about I make it up to you, by helping you take getting back on Nanoha?" Hayate nudged Fate and winked at her. Immediately, Fate's eyes shined. Although revenge wasn't her kind of thing, it DID sound nice and tempting. After all, it would also be her first time pulling something on someone. Her best friend! She didn't know what to do, and was scared Nanoha would be pissed at her, but… She'd understand, right…?

After considering it for a while, she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Alright, here's how you do it…" Hayate leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Just in time, Nanoha just got back from the bathroom and finished packing her stuff and had come to look for Fate. Sliding open the classroom door, "Fate-chan! You ready to go home yet?" She smiled. Fate timidly nodded, afraid of anymore pranks, and together, they left the building. It was getting dark. Only lights available were lamp posts, shining brightly, guiding the two girls through the park. Noticing the bridge everyone knew very well, Fate thought, _perfect, I'll do it there! _And pulled Nanoha to that very same spot they exchanged ribbons.

"It's beautiful, even at night, don't you think, Nanoha?"

"Yea…"

They both gazed at the stars and moon in the sky. Silence filled the air, but it was a comfortable silence… Until Fate broke it.

"Nanoha, I've got something to tell you." Fate said, turning to look intensively into Nanoha's eye.

"Ehh-?"

"Nanoha, I like you!"

"Ehh?" Nanoha stuttered. Caught by surprise, her face turned beet red, her heart raced. What was she to do in such a situation?

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nanoha was speechless. She was so happy, she could just faint. Face still flustered, heart still racing, not knowing when the finishing line was, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Gotcha! Happy April Fools' Day, Nanoha!" Fate laughed.

Nanoha blushed even further. "Mou- Fate-chan! What kind of joke was that?" She lightly punched Fate's shoulder. A part of her died, realizing the confession was a joke after all, a part of her was glad her crush didn't find out about her feelings for her.

"Hahaha, I don't know, honestly. It's just that, you've been pulling things on me all day, and I just wanted a teeny weeny bit of revenge. And Hayate told me to do this. I don't get it though. I mean, how's this even a prank? Of course, I **like** you. And you're my **girl friend**!" Fate replied, while wiping a tear from laughing so hard. "Na-na-nanoha, are you ok? Your face is all red. And you're **HOT**! Is this one of your pranks again? Or are you sick?" Fate started to panic, ignorant to the effects her words were having on Nanoha.

"N-n-nahh, I'm ok. I think I'm just tired from teasing you all day. Nyahaha! Let's just go home!" Nanoha replied.

Little did they know… When they both got home and head to bed, the last thing on their minds were each other.

Nanoha looked out the window by her bed, _I wonder who gave Fate that idea. I thought I hid it well enough!_ A few kilometers away, a playful brunette sneezed. _Gosh, Fate's really dense. Thank God she didn't understand anything. Fate, what are you doing to me?_

After getting off the phone and "reporting" to Hayate about her prank's success, Fate turned off the lights and reflected on her day before falling asleep; _today was a fun day after all. But… When I said I liked Nanoha, why did my heart beat so fast? Is there something wrong with me? Nanoha, what are you doing to me?_


End file.
